New Life in Cali
by thump3rs
Summary: Takes place after season six. Portrays what I think happened between Niles and CC. The first chapter is a bit short please don't hold me to it.


**On the plane to California, Niles and CC have a lot to talk about.**

* * *

"Niles, I'm scared; what if I'm not capable of being a good mother?" CC asked her new husband. Niles reached for her hand and when he finally had it in his grasp he caressed it.

"Babs, I'm positive that you'll be a great mother. You'll never have to worry either because I'll be here every step of the way. I love you so much."

Words that would've sounded and tasted like vinegar easily rolled off her tongue now as she said, " I love you too."

For the rest of the flight they didn't talk; both of them were too caught up in their thoughts. Niles had noticed this silence but didn't think it was awkward, to him it was quite comforting. In this time he was still caressing her hand and from time to time he had stolen glance at his beautiful wife. He would wonder what she was thinking about. He smiled weakly at her and then looked down at her stomach realizing in about 9 months he would be holding his son or daughter.

Their flight attendent had just told them that they would be landing in Los Angeles in about five minutes. As they exited the plane, they walked into the airport meeting Maxwell, Fran, Gracie, and the babies. They all shared their flight experience though they sat near each other on the plane.

"Oy, that was some plane ride; first class just gets betta and betta." Fran said with her nasal voice. "Thank God the twins slept through the flight!" she added.

After their brief conversation Niles and CC took a cab to their new house which was conveniently across from the Sheffield's house. They fell in love with their house it was gray brick with an arched doorway that led to an oak door; though they had never actually seen it in person, the pictures were amazing.

When they pulled into the driveway they paid the driver and got their luggage out. The previous owners were eccentric billionaires so they left most of their things behind like couches, matteresses, televisions, some pots and pans, and a few other household items. Plus they lived there only a month and they were the ones who built the house.

"Niles, you do have the key right?" CC asked.

"Of course love, see here it is." he held up a shiny key then put in the door to unlock it. When the door opened they were in awe, of course they had seen pictures of the house and were told that the previous owners left some household items but they never imagined it would be this much stuff.

"Do you want to take a quick tour of the place before we unpack, Babs?" Niles asked as he left his big suitcase but still hung on to a shoulder bag.

"Sure thing Butler Boy." then she let out a sultry laugh that echoed throughout the house. They walked into the kitchen and Niles let out a huge gasp.

"The kitchen is gigantic, we could do ANYTHING in here." he said while he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Maybe we'll try it out later." she said with a wink.

"Why don't go up to the master bedroom?" he asked.

"Sure, why not we, could see if they left us a bed and see how well it works!" she said grinning. They then raced up the stairs and opened the door to a king sized bed and frame. Sadly they didn't leave them a comforter or bed sheets but they had already brought a set anyway just in case. Niles then leaned over and kissed CC passionately and she returned the heat. He then swiftly picked her up and carried her to the bed for an afternoon delight.

Once they had finished they decided to take a shower together. Then they dried off, put on some clean clothes and decided to unpack their things into empty dressers and closets. Then they decided to check out the room across from theirs and saw it was another bedroom. At that point they decided that this room would be the baby's future room. After they rendered themselves useless they decided to make their bed and go to sleep. They slipped into the covers and snuggled up to each other; awaiting the next work day at the Sheffield's new home.

* * *

**Hello Hello everyone this is my first fanfic so please R&R but don't be to harsh please. I know it was a short chapter, I ran out of ideas. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue so it would be nice to see your thoughts, feel free to pm me! **

**THANKS**


End file.
